


Banishment Vacay

by Katsuko



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Family, Gen, Hella is the cutest half-dead thing ever, Loki is best daddy, Odin's family puts the fun in dysfunctional, Thor is best uncle, banishment is just like going on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third time Loki's turned up with a kid in tow. Apparently Odin has lost his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banishment Vacay

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a quick minifill over at [NorseKink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com).

"What the fuck are you doing here again?"  
  
Loki looked distinctly unamused even as he covered the little girl's ears (and, seriously, why the hell was the kid half-blue?). "Watch your language, Stark," he said icily. "I will _not_ have Hella repeating such words."  
  
Clint managed to hold back a smirk. Barely. Because he hated Loki, even if the bastard was amusing.  
  
"I think he wants to know what you're up to this time."  
  
At this point Hella had squirmed her way free of her father's hands and was half-beaming at the assembled Avengers. Half-beaming, only because the right side of her face - the blue half - seemed to be frozen in place. "Grandpa said we were vanished for a week and to have fun," she announced with all the joyful dignity of a five year old (even if Thor insisted the kid was closer to three centuries. They aged 'em weird in Asgard).  
  
"Banished, darling," Loki corrected, smiling indulgently at his daughter.  
  
"Isn't that the third time in five months?" Natasha asked, relaxing slightly as she realized that there wasn't going to be a fight.  
  
Thor grinned at his niece and scooped her up in one arm, ignoring Loki's protest of _be careful with her, you oaf, if you break off one of her legs I'll make you **eat** that hammer_. "Then I shall do my best to ensure that you and your father have an enjoyable vacation, so that you might brag about it to your brothers upon return to Asgard."  
  
No one pointed out that this would likely lead to a fourth banishment in a few months, if only so that Loki's sons could try and one-up their baby sister.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:
> 
> _Odin banishes relatives as a hobby._
> 
> _Seriously, after the whole Thor business he realized it was quite soothing. So now once every six months or so he'll banish someone (grandkids, nieces, nephews, Loki a few times, whatever) without their powers. They'll usually end up in either bumfucknowhere or near Stark Tower. Eventually everyone involved gets used to it and the ones banished view it as a sort of Midgard vacation/experiencing new cultures type thing._
> 
> I just kinda rolled with it :3


End file.
